


i hate you (no i don't)

by ThatCoolFriend



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, smol beans, sorta proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 12:10:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11531934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatCoolFriend/pseuds/ThatCoolFriend
Summary: Another small warm up based off of the prompt "Will you marry me?"Warning: It is super, super, super short





	i hate you (no i don't)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I got this prompt from the link below. I plan on doing warm ups for a while from that list. So just let me know if you have any requests, also, the second link is a wheel that I use randomly to figure out who to write about. 
> 
> http://ghostling.tumblr.com/post/136629548151/four-word-prompts-please-come-with-me
> 
> http://wheeldecide.com/index.php?c1=Spirk&c2=Johnlock&c3=Destiel&c4=Chahura&c5=T%27Pura&c6=Lams&c7=Elams&c8=Hedric&c9=Drarry&c10=Wolfstar&c11=Snowbaz&c12=Solangelo&c13=Blitzstone&c14=Stormpilot&c15=Skysolo&c16=Hando&c17=Scorbus&c18=Superbat&c19=Nygmobblepot&c20=Anderperry&c21=Bagginshield&c22=Gigolas&c23=SAmFrodo&c24=Merthur&c25=Marliza&c26=Linny&c27=Gelphie&c28=Superlane&c29=Wonderlane&c30=Supercorp&c31=Obianidala&c32=Jedistormpilot&t=The+Ship+List+&time=5

"Will you marry me?"

 

"Scorpius we're 15, we _can't_ get married."

 

"Well, yeah... but when we're of age. Will you marry me then?"

 

"Sure, if I don't get tired of you by then." Albus saw his boyfriend scowl, "Kidding... mostly."

 

"I hate you." Scorpius smiled lightly.

 

"Really? Because I thought you wanted to marry me when we come of age."

 

"I take that back. I don't want to marry you. I'll go marry Rose."

 

"Eww, Scorp, don't even joke about that." Albus made a face. "That's my cousin."

 

I know, thank god you didn't get that awful red-hair gene. I would never have become friends with you if you had. I can guarantee that."

 

"Maybe I do have red hair. Maybe I dye it so that no one knows." 

 

"Do I  _really_  want to marry you then? Our children could end up with red hair. I would die if that were to happen." Scorpius pretended to shudder at the thought.

 

"I hate you."

 

"No, you don't."


End file.
